winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyallyBella/Archievement 14
I want to, but I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'm not an almighty person or the leading one to do so... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not. I have the feelings they all leave just because my annoyance and uselessness... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what's an upercut because I don't play that Street Fighter game, and if that does not make sense, we can remove the upercut part. Yet, isn't it necessary to mention about something similar to that spell? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess we just need to say thing like: there's another attack in Street Fighter called Dragon Punch... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Help? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:42, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Anyway, I'll take a break... and perhaps won't return until the noon of tomorrow... So... see ya. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) OMG, really @@?! Who told you that? :c ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Aww :c, too bad that all old admins have left this wiki... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) IC. Well, in fact, most of adults in here have their meals with chopsticks, but some new-generation teenagers like me, we use chopsticks in must-use occasion... most of time, we use spoons instead :3... I guess, because I'm not really good on controlling chopsticks, and I'm quite clumsy... yet I'm skilled in using spoons... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) To Chinese and Vietnamese food, maybe it's informal when using spoons, but you can always ask for service, because a real fact is, using spoon is always easier than using chopsticks... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I prefer Sweet & Sour Chicken instead. But there're not much Chinese restaurant here... Most of them are in HCM city. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Np. A fact to say, I haven't had Chinese foods that much. I just knew a little about that... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sadly not :)! Anyway, I have to leave now... Hw is waiting... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit. My day has gone well, I am awaiting Rose to get online so I can learn the fate of my idea. Yeah that is the time she usually comes on, anyways how was your day? Ah, what time is it there? Oh wow that really is early. I'm too lazy to wake up that early. I like sleep ^^, and tea and ramen ^^ I am making deviled eggs right now (I think I spelled deviled wrong though xD.) It is an american dish I think, you boil an egg for and then put it in the fridge. When the egg has cooled, you take the egg shell off of it then slice it and take the yoke out and mix it with mayonnaise then put back in the egg and put paprika on it. I've already read it ^^ it sounds great, I will do whatever I can to help but let me know if you need anything. No problem, plus if Rose approves of my idea it will help the wiki a lot. I am still sad that Sorrel has officially left us, but atleast we know she is happy us as the new generation of admins and rollbacks. I do too, especially with the mistake I made when I first joined.. a lot of people hated me for it, with good reason.. even Tiff was angry, even though it didn't involve her. I told a really big lie, it was very stupid of me, and I hurt and upset a lot of people on the wiki. However when I came back, I had come back to apologize but I was only able to apologize to Rose, I was really scared to apologize at first because I felt a lot of people hated me, but I talked to Rose on a different wiki and asked her to forgive me,and she did, and we moved on from there. Yeah, in a way it seems like it has been forgotten about completely, it hasn't been mentioned since she forgave me and I am glad to have Rose as a friend again. Yeah it was a long time ago... but I can't believe I joined this wiki in 2011, I feel old... I wonder if I should have more edits than I have I have been here for four years but I just got 1,000 edits.. I'm not that experienced :/. I know, but don't feel like I have put enough effort to help the wiki. Yes, but maybe I will be able to find ways to help more. Hey sorry for leaving, I was finishing my deviled eggs. Haha, we were both busy. I'm tired.. tea time! Hiya Britteny :3! ^^ What are you doing? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah...just hanging around to kill time =))) How you doing? =))), Must be busy now right? You're now an admin =))) You're doing a good i see, but don't puss yourself to hard, OK? And the other, they cool after left? Are there any bad events when i was gone? Hi could you please unlock Underwater Breath? Thanks I hope unlocking isn't becoming a hassle for you. That great =))) Can you tell me some of those good things happened =)))? Done thanks. Shopping? Wow :3! Was that shopping good ^w^? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Already :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what you meant by tutorials so I don't suggest anything for it. A help forum is a good idea... Yet I think we'll wait until any new users come to make opinion about that, tho' :3! About the rules, I guess I'll start updating the standards page... A truth to say, I haven't even taken a look at the policy page yet (gomen ^^;)! 2 later sections, I have no comments :3! Btw, an -out-of-article question, do you think TOEIC exam is hard? Can I pass with my English skills @@? I have a TOEIC exam tomorrow in 7 am... And... =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No idea with that. When I first joint, I had to discover everything by myself, even make a talkbox =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Glad to know that I don't need anyone making talkboxes for myself. I hate troubling people with my own problems. Just only kids need people solve the problems for them. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Policy pages? Guess I won't join that since I'm not very good on doing these. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:48, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The same =.=... I'm doing the revision now >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 08:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I guess you don't know it, because as I have just searched in Google, it's for people in non-speaking English country... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) IDK, but I don't think the recent cursors Fatimah showed me match the quality... Guess I was too harsh @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean so @@! I mean, the first one is the text cursor, it has nothing related with "Winx" or "fairy". The next one is a normal cursor... yet, it's in pink... and we have too many pink now... Really, not just Stellamusa, but there'll soonly be tons of people hating that pink shades @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) @@? Why? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) @@! That was the only way to contact people, telling them the pictures they added were wrong and so on @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I actually have never had to do that before, since I can both contact that one while waiting for the picture to load and remove/delete it. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) But, do you applied any codes like that on DP wiki @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea why the "Added by" thing in there disappeared mysteriously, too @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yep... And I can't find the reason @@! Guess I'll need to contact the staff again... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Brit do you know how to make a forum? Rose said it would be best to announce the new section so users can join the help group. Oh okay thank you. I am thinking of what to call the group...how about..fairy rescue section? Or just rescue section xD? True, fairy rescue section it is haha ^^. Thank you, I am going to require that people apply and be chosen by me. I think nominations should be saved for rollbacks and admins. Thank you. I am done, let me know if you think I need to add more. I think I spoke to soon, I am not sure what it means by header, it says I haven't added one. Well I will post it, tell me what you think about the page. Thank you for helping me btw ^^. That is a good idea, I will open a spot for a co-leader, and another spot for applications. Thanks for catching that. All right done. Hmm, I don't know, community? Hmm that would be good, or you could put it under a section for "sections." Since there might be more sections on this wiki. Okay ^^, I am so excited ^^, I do hope people join. Thank you ^^, I feel like I can help the wiki even more this way. Oh thank you ^^. I think it is a great idea! I'm sure they will. You always have good idea for the wiki. I have responded to it ^^. As soon as you want ^^. You have membership so whenever you want to begin its fine as long as you eventually do start. Yes I think that would be the best way to announce the pages that need help to the other users. I have made a section for listing the pages and sections that need help. Thank you. Quite good. I have just returned from the TOEIC exam on university, bought for myself a cup of milk tea and enjoyed it, and right now I'm having lunch. How 'bout you? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hiya :3! DP Chat? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Good luck on your working :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, as both Echo and Rutchelle to be in if they're still online... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I have a winx quiz. Answer these questions and post (the answers) in on my message wall to know which winx is like you. Which color do you like best? 1) Blue 2) Yellow 3)Red 4) Green How do you like to spend your time? 1) Gardening 2) Shopping 3) Listening to music 4) Playing sports What king of pet would you like? 1) bunny 2) dog 3) cat 4) duck How do you make plans? 1) I find out what my friends are doing. 2) Who needs plans/ Let's have fun! 3) I check my schedule carefully. 4) Plans are made to be broken! What kind of birthday party would you like? 1) It doesn't matter as long as my friends are there. 2) Something stylish-I like to dress up. 3) a picnic in a flowery field. 4) a dance party with great music. Where would you like to go on vacation? 1) someplace with castles 2) a city with fashionable stores and clubs 3) camping in the woods 4) to an island, or anywhere with a beach. HOPE YOU LIKE MY QUIZ. AND PLEASE ANSWER THEM ON MY MESSAGE WALL. ❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 14:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 15:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC)}} Hey Brit how are you? Sorry I had to leave the chat early last night. That's good. I have been searching through the pages all day, I was making a huge edit and listed a lot of pages but my computer shut down and I lost every thing that I had typed :/. Well anyways I like the new cursor I will be sure to thank Fatimah for her hard work. Oh btw do you know how to archive a page? I don't know how. Done ^^. You are like Stella.❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 09:10, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's how you are like. :)❦MissUnkown13 aka Antara❧ (talk) 09:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :3! What do you think about the homepage I made for this wiki, Britteny ^-^? ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I thought that I had already deleted that blog from somewhere. How did you read it anyway :3? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I wonder, who wrote it :3? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's funny. Because Stellamusa wrote a blog on DP wiki yesterday and it got deleted immediately! Let's see what I can do to torture these copy cats... I'm getting more and more excited! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you come there and read it yourself? I'm sure you know where and how to read it. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:33, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it so it looks awesome now. It's just that the background makes things become hard to read! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Because there's no official stock arts for him to make on at the moment. And I don't think they'll earn that power in ep 2 or 3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC) =.=. You seems to be quite attracted with it... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Recently not. Just feel that he and Stellamusa annoyed me via my FB. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) They tagged me on their stt (status) and like my stt even they don't understand what's it about. And Stellamusa is like, oh Rose had already forgiven me, I'm sure she's. And Harmi acted like he's the bridge of relationship. Sorry, nobody is the bridge on my relationships. Interfere in and I'll kick them out of my memories! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) That's place I work in university, because that's the only way to contact people on my group =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, Wikia/Wikipedia is by far also a Social Media. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well yes, it's not that annoying, except the community message =]], but oh well, it's quite alike. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I joined her wiki and the feature template was global! It only depends if you know how to design or not ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 05:30, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney! How are things going in this wiki? By the way, I think you sould leave a warning message to this user. This user seemed to make a lot of edit mistakes! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Wait! Nevermind for now. Fatimah and Rose had done it. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Why cant i add photo to the episode article? BelieveInMagic814 (talk) 13:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) BelieveInMagic 814 Hey on Icy's page Knut is listed as her pet. If anything he was more of a servant, or minion. I would like to remove him from her pet list if that's okay? But once again it's locked.Mangagrl2665 (talk) 20:30, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Mangagrl2665 Hi Brit, should the wish granting part on the character pages be changed, a user kept erasing it, I have wondered about if it should be changed for a little while. I will not erase it all if you permit me to change it but it could stand to be changed. Brit, from when users have to request for admin's approval before creating a blog? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:03, October 17, 2013 (UTC) What?! Why? What happened...? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen that rule -- if it has -- either, so that's why I asked you because I saw you wrote so on a user's talk page. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I asked her ^^, the issue is solved.